iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1287 BC
[[ስዕል:1287B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 78: 1287 BC. Previous map: 1315 BC. Next map: 1267 BC (Maps Index)]] 1287 BC - RISE OF ASSYRIA MAIN EVENTS 1313-1302 BC - Arik-den-ili in Assyria Arik-den-ili succeeded Enlil-nirari in Assyria 1313 BC, and subjected Turukku and Gutium, as well as Ahlamu and Sutu, formerly subjects of the Kassites. Karanduash was now outflanked, but under Nazi-Maruttash, who succeeded Kurigalzu II in 1308 BC, the Kassites mostly held their own against Assyrian attacks. 1306 BC - Hother kills Athils I Hother killed the Swede king Athils I and took over the throne there, and in 1303 BC inherited the throne of Danica too. At some point he fought an indecisive battle with Galathes II of Cimmeria. 1304 BC - Abduction of Chrysippus In 1304 BC another abduction and rape is recorded, by the sodomite king Laius of Thebes, of Chrysippus son of Pelops and Hippodamia. 1302 BC - Adad-nirari I in Assyria Adad-Nirari succeeded Arik-den-ili in 1302 BC. He subjected the weak Mitannian king Shattuara I and made him a vassal of Assyria, as well as his successor Wasashatta in 1299 BC. 1298 BC - Horemheb campaigns on Kush-Agazi In 1298 BC, Amenemhat I (Amenemopet) succeeded Piori II on the throne of Kush-Agazi. He was surely appointed by Pharaoh Horemheb, whose campaign in Nubia can thus probably be dated to this year. Amenemhat remained the king in Ethiopia until Tsawe (Setau) succeeded him in 1258 BC, i.e. through the reigns of Pharaohs Ramesses I and Seti, and into Ramesses II, who all had to campaign on Kush within that time, and Ethiopian histories agree that the natives offered much resistance to the Egyptians during these kings, but I have not seen it specified if Amenemhat himself remained loyal to Egypt, or led the opposition to them, as seems to be one of the themes of this era. 1297 BC - Milesians invade Banba In 1297 BC, as calculated mostly from the Laud Synchronisms, Banba and the Tuatha De Danaan were invaded, and their three co-rulers, Mac Cuill, Mac Cecht and Mac Greine, were defeated at the Battle of Tailtu by the brothers Erimon and Eber Finn of the Milesian branch of the Goidel in Iberia. However it seems certain that no later than 1305 BC at the latest, Palatuus came to the throne in Hispania, which seems coterminous with Breogan or his grandson Mil (Milesius), who at least held the Celtiberi in the north. It becomes relatively difficult to say what happens when in Iberia from here on, because of conflicting accounts, not all of which I have researched yet in their original Spanish or Latin. The next ruler of Hispania in 1287 BC seems to be Lucinius Cacus, a sort of Cromwell, after the rebels defeated Palatuus at a battle near Mt. Moncayo. In Boigeria, as of 1298 BC the king is Ylsing, while Galathes II still rules Celtica and Cimmeria. In Tyrrhenia, Tarchon II became king in 1284 BC. At some unknown point between 1545 BC and 1318 BC, we also know Tyrrhenia had a king Oscus, and Curetes a king Caecus, from a fragment between the lacunae in the so-called Manethonian Supplement. In Banba, hereafter called Eriu (Fiwernu), Eber Finn took the south and Erimon took the north. After about a year, in 1296 BC the brothers did battle with each other and Eber Finn was killed, making Erimon High King of all Eriu, however the resulting feud would continue among their descendants for centuries. During the reign of Erimon, there appeared the migration of Agathyrsi, Picts or Cruithne, relatives of the Rifati from Scythia, who had fled from Thrace after killing its king Policornus, and settled in Aquitania under their leader Gud or Gub, who later took several of them to Eriu, but Erimon settled them in Northern Britannia. The name Picts refers to their Scythian custom of painting themselves blue with woad, while the name Cruithne seems to be a corruption of Britanni, but was also a cognomen for one of their early chiefs. 1295 BC - Muwatalli II in Hatti Mursili II continued to campaign against the Kaskans and Azzi-Hayasa, conquering the latter in 1312 BC after seeing the total solar eclipse on June 24 of that year. In 1310 BC one of his Arzawan viceroys, Mashquiluwa of Mira-Kuwaliya province, revolted, and when defeated fled to Queen Aigen in Masha, which Mursili occupied up to the Sangaria River until Mashquilua was turned over to him. Even so he was pardoned and given a small fief by the Hittite king. By this time Carchemish had to deal with hostile Assyrian raids and attacks. In 1295 BC, Muwatalli II succeeded Mursili in Hatti. He lost control of Miletis (Milluwanda) to the Achaeans again. He had to rescue his ally Ilus Alexander from his Arzawan subjects, and Aigen, who had momentarily turned against Troy. Meanwhile the Kaskans pressed him from the north, invading the Hittite heartlands until they reached even Kanesh ca. 1287 BC. It would take 10 years for Muwatalli's brother, general Hattushili, to drive the Kaskans out of Hatti. The Hittite capital had to be moved to Tarhuntassa in the Lower Land. 1291 BC - Midian subjects Israel By 1291 BC after Deborah and Barak, the Israelites were again being swayed over to the pagan Baal idols of Amurru, causing them be subjected to Midianites, who with the Shashu and Amalekites (other non-Canaanite, Semitic tribes, of Arphachshad) plundered them and their crops to the extent that they had to take refuge in the mountains of Ephraim and Gilead once again. 1290-1287 BC - Seti I subjects Canaan and Amurru Horemheb was succeeded in 1292 BC by his vizier, high priest and heir, Ramesses I, called the start of a dynasty, who ruled until 1290 BC when his son Seti I followed him as Pharaoh. In his first year Seti began campaigning to retake Canaan from the Shashu now that Israel was again gone, reconquering it as far as Beth Shean. He recorded capturing some Habiru of Mt. Jarmuth. In 1287 BC he ventured farther north and briefly retook Kadesh and Amurru, which were still Hittite vassals. However, they would throw off the Egyptian yoke and revert to Muwatalli's control again the next year.